associations
by ylg
Summary: 10 one-shots indépendants, 10 duos de filles différents, parmi les shinigami. du gen et du femslash. :: 1er volet : Kuukaku et Miyako. 2e: Hisana et Rukia. 3e: Momo et Kanisawa. 4e: Yoruichi/Soi Fong. 5e: Isane et Restu. 6e: la 12ème Div et Nemu. 7e: Rangiku/Kiyone. MàJ, 8e: Lisa et Nanao, émulation. 9e: Yachiru et Hiyori, je veux la garder ! 10e: Karin et Ururu, en grandissant.
1. Kuukaku, Miyako, Kaien, belle soeur

**Titre : **On épouse aussi la famille...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **Shiba Kūkaku, Miyako\Shiba Kaien  
**Genre : **familial un peu cracké  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « estime » (table libre o5#o5) pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Kaien, fils aîné du Clan Shiba, a toujours aimé les shinigami. C'était son ambition depuis toujours ou presque de les rejoindre. Ce rêve, il l'a réalisé : il a complété son cursus brillamment dans leur académie, en est sorti avec tous les honneurs, a même obtenu un siège élevé dans une Division. Et puis il a épousé une collègue. Pas une roturière du Rukongai, pas non plus une fille d'une des maisons nobles pas encore tombées. Une fille en uniforme noir, sabre à la main, avec plus d'intérêt pour la sauvegarde du monde des humains que pour la vie dans leur monde actuel.

Il y croit fort et l'a ramenée à la maison, tout fier, pour la présenter à sa famille. Ganju, haut comme trois pommes à l'époque, boudait. On ne sait trop pourquoi, il avait décidé que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout du tout, que son grand frère s'en aille et préfère un autre monde à sa famille. Kūkaku, elle, était plus ouverte à la découverte.

« Heee ben mon vieux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à aller voir par là-bas. Et dis-moi donc, grand frère bien-aimé, ta Miyako, a-t-elle une petite sœur ? Ou deux ? Ou un petit frère aussi ? Même moins parfaite, hein. Un seul mariage sublime ça suffit déjà pour des années, mais au moins comme amis ou pour le fun... »

Car la jeune épouse est belle. Elle est douce et gentille aussi, ou alors elle fait très très bien semblant. Et elle est douée en kido. Elle est dotée de vraiment toutes les qualités, peut-être même un peu trop : c'est trop beau pour être vrai ? Et Kūkaku n'arrive même pas à être jalouse. Elle est juste admirative.  
On ne rencontre pas une perle pareille dans leur quartier. (Elle le sait bien : elle a cherché, en pure perte.) Pas étonnant que Kaien soit allée voir ailleurs, mais qu'en plus il l'ait trouvée ?

À peine adolescente et bourrée de grandes idées sur la vie, Kūkaku se prend déjà pour une adulte. Chance, sa belle-sœur la prend au sérieux au lieu de la traiter avec condescendance. Elle la prend même presque comme une égale. Une sœur, et tant pis pour la différence d'âge. Elle aussi veut s'en faire une amie ? Ça affermit encore la certitude qu'elle s'est forgée :

« Bon. Tu passes l'épreuve « rencontrons la famille » haut la main. Tu ne t'es pas enfuie en courant non plus en nous voyant moi et le cinglé de petit frère, un bon point de plus. Félicitations. Bienvenue et tout ça. Je te fais confiance : rends-le heureux, mon grand frère.  
(Et, au fait, la question pour la petite sœur tient toujours.) »


	2. Hisana, Byakuya, Rukia, abandonnée

**Titre : **_And a forsaken child_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kuchiki Byakuya/Hisana ; Rukia  
**Genre : **tragique/angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « ce qui manque » pour 10 choix (table libre, o5#o9)  
**Avertissements : **Byakuya passe pour une figure en carton-pâte monodimensionnelle dans cette fic, mais je vais plaider que c'est à cause de l'apathie qui déforme la perception de Hisana.  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Hisana a abandonné sa toute jeune sœur et s'est enfuie pour vivre sa propre vie, pour être libre de toute contrainte. La responsabilité qui lui incombait, à elle elle-même encore bien jeune, l'écrasait elle a paniqué.  
Combien elle a regretté son geste ensuite !  
Elle n'était qu'une enfant terrifiée, une enfant qui a commis une erreur, mais elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Elle a atteint ce qu'elle croyait son but en se faisant épouser par un riche noble qui la mettait à l'abri du besoin et l'aimait inconditionnellement, elle pourtant de si basse souche et si vile de cœur. Et ça juste pour découvrir que non, au final ça n'était pas ça du tout qu'elle voulait.  
Alors qu'elle aurait dû jouir de tous les bonheurs, une question la taraudait :  
Qu'avait-elle donc de fait de sa sœur, si petite et innocente ?

Dans l'ignorance totale de son sort, elle imaginait le pire. Et quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé ou non, rien n'effacerait ce geste : pour en arriver là elle l'avait sacrifiée.

Les remords l'empêchaient de profiter de quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de la libérer, l'abandon faisait peser sur elle une lourde, lourde culpabilité qui l'enchaînait plus sûrement que ne l'aurait fait subvenir jour après jour aux besoins de Rukia.

Chaque mot d'amour de son mari la blessait tant elle s'en sentait indigne. Et lui si généreux, qui l'assurait que mais non voyons ! il ne voyait rien de méprisable en elle. Il n'exigeait même pas qu'elle l'aime en retour tant qu'elle acceptait de rester à ses côtés et qu'il l'adore béatement. Même pas jaloux que toutes les pensées de sa femme soient occupées par quelqu'un d'autre  
Par une autre fille !  
Par sa sœur, bon, pas par une amante ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais une tierce personne tout de même...

Par moments, sa propre douleur poussait Hisana à vouloir lui faire du mal exprès, juste pour voir s'il lui pardonnerait encore après

« Et si je vous disais que ça n'est pas ma sœur mais ma fille, par exemple, née hors mariage et d'une mère sans honneur bien trop jeune ?  
- Votre fille serait la mienne. Je l'adopterais et je l'aimerais comme _notre_ fille.  
- Vous êtes fou.  
- Fou de vous.  
- Et moi tristement folle, de solitude. »

Car non, toutes les qualités et tous les efforts de ce mari parfait ne combleraient jamais le vide laissé dans le cœur de Hisana. Ça n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant encore et encore il la réassurait :

« Sœur ou fille peu m'importe. Si cette enfant est tout ce qui peut vous rendre le sourire, le désir de vivre. Je ferai remuer tout Soul Society pour la retrouver et vous la ramener, » promit-il.

Mais Hisana n'y croyait même plus.  
Elle n'imaginait pas que la pauvre Rukia abandonnée ait pu survivre seule elle a dû mourir négligée dans les rues de Rukongai.

Et si son âme est retournée s'incarner dans le monde vivant, comment la retrouvera-t-elle quand à son tour elle y repassera ? Sa faute est trop lourde pour lui être pardonnée, pour que le destin ait la générosité de les réunir de nouveau…  
S'il faisait de Rukia la mère et de Hisana la fille cette fois, inverser leurs rôles et voir si elle recevrait ce qu'elle mérite en retour…  
Elle rêve un peu. Elle cauchemarde. Mais déjà, elle n'attend plus que leurs retrouvailles. La mort et le passage lui apporteront le repos : quoi qu'il advienne ensuite, au moins elle sera fixée sur leurs sorts respectifs.


	3. Momo, Kanisawa, Aizen, sacrifice

**Titre : **Pour l'exemple...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **Hinamori Momo - Kanisawa, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, Aizen Sōsuke  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « avoir peur » pour 10 choix (table libre o3#1o)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **chapitre -17, bonus au tome 15 (diffère de l'anime)  
**Avertissements :** inhérents à la back-story de Momo sur le chapitre impliquant Kanisawa  
**Note :** dans mon tome 15 traduction-made-in-Glénat le troisième compère s'appelle Ôka ; sur internet je le vois appelé Aoga... considérant les erreurs sur plusieurs autres noms dans ce même tome, je vais choisir de faire confiance au fandom plutôt qu'à Glénat.  
**Nombre de mots : **1200

oOo

Ça manque un peu de filles, cette première classe de Shin'ō. Pas tant parce qu'elles sont moins bien classées que les garçons, mais... elles sont moins nombreuses à se présenter à l'Académie. Celles qui le font sont aussi bonnes voire meilleures que les hommes, on ne remettra pas ça en doute, mais les  
Armées de la Cour sont ce qu'elles sont et ses membres des combattants qui risquent leur vie et dans la société traditionnelle du Seireitei beaucoup considèrent encore que là n'est pas la place d'une femme. Cette idée change, mais doucement.  
Dans leur classe, Momo compte peut-être un hakama rouge pour cinq ou six bleus. Le genre de ses camarades ne devrait pas compter, bien sûr, mais quand on porte une couleur si visible et si rare au milieu de la foule, on se sent toujours un peu isolé...

Enfin. Le jour tant attendu de leur première sortie pratique sur le terrain réel arrive. Les garçons se pâment tous devant le Légendaire Hisagi ; Momo remarque la jolie Kanisawa derrière lui. Aoga passe complètement à la trappe. Pourtant si ces trois font équipe, c'est qu'ils doivent être de niveau équivalent, ou en tout cas se compléter au mieux quelle que soit leur puissance respective. Donc cette Kanisawa est aussi quelqu'un d'important. Ça n'est pas grave si Hisage la qualifie de petite, il n'est pas plus tendre pour « le gros » Aoga. La taille ne fait pas tout.

Kanisawa, Momo l'imagine dotée de toutes les qualités. Et puis, chose qui n'a rien à voir avec tout le reste, sa coiffure la fait rougir. Comme quoi, on peut occuper un poste important et se permettre la fantaisie d'une petite couette avec un élastique adorable. On personnalise son uniforme comme on peut, et comme les élèves n'ont pas le droit à des altérations trop visibles qui annuleraient le principe de l'uniforme : identique pour chacun, ceux qui veulent se démarquer se rabattent sur les cheveux. Momo prend conscience de ses couettes un peu enfantines, pensées pour être pratiques : tenir ses cheveux hors de son visage et être rapides à faire, et se dit que peut-être... elle pourrait les agrémenter d'un ruban ou d'une barrette ou quelque chose dans le même genre. En passant.  
Puis les choses deviennent vite sérieuses et elle n'a plus le temps de penser à ces futilités. La formation des équipes de terrain et la perspective de l'exercice prochain accaparent les élèves, elle comme tous les autres.

Pendant toute la durée de la sortie pourtant, Momo n'a d'yeux que pour Kanisawa. Elle la trouve plus efficace, meilleure pédagogue, que ses collègues. L'Enterrement de l'Âme, contrairement au sabrage de Hollows qui viendra plus tard, ne demande en général pas de travail d'équipe particulier, alors elle peut se permettre de prêter un peu plus d'attention aux instructeurs et à observer ses autres camarades, que se concentrer _uniquement_ sur Abarai et Kira.  
Les instructeurs l'ont déjà félicitée pour sa maîtrise du Kido, à l'Académie, mais jamais compliment ne lui a fait plus plaisir qu'entendre celle-ci louer la précision de son geste.  
« Je n'ai fait que suivre votre exemple, » bafouille-t-elle.  
À ce moment-là, oui, elle se jure de tout faire pour lui ressembler.

...et elle voit ses espoirs tournés en dérision à peine une poignée de minutes plus tard. L'ombre d'un Huge Hollow fait barrage au soleil, jetant sur tout le groupe une ombre menaçante et arborant au bout de sa griffe géante le corps de Kanisawa empalé comme une poupée disloquée. Sur son visage, une surprise figée. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Peut-être pas le temps d'avoir mal. Le rouge de son hakama avec le sang qui prend le pas sur le blanc de son uniforme ne la rend que plus visible.  
Au temps pour l'exemple.

C'est à peine si elle remarque comme Aoga tombe à son tour. L'ordre fuse de se replier et elle obéit. Momo obéit toujours à ses instructeurs, à ses supérieurs. Elle est une bonne élève. Elle fera une bonne subordonnée. Si elle ne meurt pas avant mais pourquoi mourrait-elle ?  
Autour d'elle, des cris de terreur ponctuent la cavalcade. Certains s'enfuient par pur réflexe, pour sauver leur vie ; d'autres simplement parce qu'ils en ont reçu l'ordre : pour ne pas gêner par leur présence maladroite, encore mal entraînée, celui qui a plus d'expérience. Elle, décide-t-elle, elle n'a pas peur. Elle a confiance en son senpai qui est resté derrière, et aussi en ses propres capacités. On les entraîne pour combattre ces monstres, non ? Et ils sont la meilleure classe de leur promotion même s'ils ne sont qu'en première année. Et même s'ils ne sont qu'au début de leur formation, ils ont déjà bien appris. Ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu'eux, d'accord. Mais ne sont-ils pas assez nombreux pour faire face comme ils devront le faire bientôt ? Comme le fait Hisagi seul, et, sauf le respect qu'elle lui doit, peut-être inutilement ?  
Elle choisit de faire face. Sa résolution impressionne Abarai et Kira ; elle n'en demandait pas autant mais elle en est heureuse. Avec eux qu'elle commence à bien connaître, elle sera plus sûre encore de ne pas avoir peur. L'union fait la force, après tout.

Seulement quand leur contre-attaque échoue, elle se rend compte de l'énormité de leurs présomptions. Ils ne sont pas de taille et vont juste alourdir le bilan et...  
Le cri d'angoisse de Kira lui vrille le coeur. Abarai est paralysé sur place. Hisagi tremble non pas de peur mais de colère. Et elle, Momo, admet que oui, elle meurt de trouille face à ces masses qui s'apprêtent à les annihiler et que peut-être, sa place n'était pas ici mais avec la vague de repli. Mais il est trop tard.  
Leur petite intervention n'aura offert qu'un court répit à Hisagi et aux autres dont ils auront protégé la fuite. Et ensuite ?  
Ensuite, l'apparition à point nommé des renforts les sauve in extremis. Ensuite, elle veut bien admettre tout ce que dira le Capitaine qui vient là assurer la suite de la mission. Ce qui lui soûle le cerveau, elle ne sait pas si c'est l'excitation du combat ou de la terreur absolue ou les deux ou autre chose encore, mais si ceux qui savent, ceux qui sont forts, qui combattent et gagnent, le disent...  
Enfin en sécurité, elle prend un peu le temps de ne plus penser.

Ce serait beau de penser que Kanisawa a été une instructrice exemplaire jusqu'à la fin et qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour protéger les élèves plus jeunes dont elle avait la charge. Rien n'oblige à penser le contraire mais rien ne le prouve non plus. Seulement les souvenirs que ceux qui l'ont connue gardent de sa personnalité avant l'attaque éclair.  
Le destin la sacrifiée pour que Momo apprenne à transcender sa peur et se dépasser et vise le plus haut possible. C'est cette journée qui a cimenté sa résolution de tout faire pour atteindre un jour le poste de Capitaine. Et pour cela, elle ne l'oubliera jamais.


	4. Yoruichi SoiFong, distance

**Titre : **Trop près/trop loin  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Shihōin Yoruichi/Soi Fong  
**Genre : **manqué  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **d'habitude je traite plutôt le point de vue de Soi Fong ; on va essayer de changer, pour une fois !  
**Thème :** « longue distance » pour 10 choix (table libre o7#o2)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **beuh, je ne sais plus, aux environs des tomes 18 19 ou 20 ?  
**Nombre de mots : **500 et des poignées

oOo

Yoruichi est partie en catastrophe, sans avoir vraiment le choix. Elle a abandonné sans trop de regrets son poste de Capitaine et Chef des Services Secrets, sa place d'héritière de la grande maison Shihōin, sa vie au Seireitei.  
Elle ne croit pas à l'exil éternel ; elle se doute, elle espère en tout cas, qu'un de ces jours lointains elle pourra revenir. Jamais récupérer ses anciennes positions pour autant, mais sait-on jamais...  
Elle fera sa vie dans le monde mortel, sur survie de fuyarde et de traîtresse par association. Ça pourra être un jeu de chat avec leurs poursuivants au début, et puis les autres se lasseront, et puis elle s'habituera.

Les regrets sont venus plus tard, quand, dans une dimension autre, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de leur point de transfert, et avec du temps passé, elle mesure vraiment l'étendue des pertes. Tout ce à quoi elle a dû renoncer...  
Il est trop tard pour regarder en arrière ; elle ne peut pas retourner en arrière de toute façon, elle s'est déjà trop distancée, le fossé creusé est infranchissable dans l'autre sesn désormais. Tant pis pour ses troupes, sa famille, les honneurs. Mais elle regrette de n'avoir pas pu faire ses adieux à sa petite lieutenante.  
L'emmener avec elle, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Quoique.  
Si, peut-être.  
Ce ne serait pas un cadeau, que de condamner cette jeune fille pleine d'avenir à la suivre. Mais elle aurait apprécié sa compagnie. Et ses talents.  
Enfin, il est trop tard.

Encore une fois, ça vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle soit partie sans lui dire. À tous les coups Soi Fong aurait insisté lourdement pour partir aussi. Et Yoruichi vient de conclure qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle aurait peut-être bien cédé et fait une grosse bêtise.  
À parier qu'à supporter ensemble cette dure vie qui se profile, ç'aurait été exaltant au début, de se soutenir mutuellement, mais bien vite ce serait au contraire devenu ingérable. Qu'elles ne pourraient plus s'encadrer et s'abrutiraient mutuellement de reproches. Elle ne doit pas la laisser l'approcher _trop_ de son cœur. Elle ne _devait_ pas. Enfin...  
Jusqu'à peu, les mauvaises langues dans son dos ne se gênaient pas pour traiter son attitude d'inconvenante, comme quoi elle ne savait pas mettre la distance qu'il fallait entre elle et son apprentie si spéciale. C'est vrai, elle se sentait proche d'elle et aimait ça. Elle trouvait bonne l'idée de lui montrer de très près les postures qu'elle lui enseignait. Elle avait pour elle des gestes tendres de grande sœur ou d'amie chère plus que de professeur, de supérieure. Elle lui racontait même des secrets qui ne la regardaient pas vraiment. Mais c'est que la petite Soi Fong en avait tellement envie, elle aussi, de cette proximité ! Et ça lui faisait plaisir de partager tout ça.

Et voilà, c'est fini maintenant. La distance entre elle s'est brusquement équilibrée. Trop brusquement.  
Vaut-il mieux avoir des regrets ou des remords, elle ne sait pas.  
Elle se convainc que c'est mieux ainsi, que Soi Fong comprendra bien, et qu'elle refera sa vie. Très loin d'elle. Et puis qu'elles finiront bien par se revoir un jour et qu'elle aura des tas de choses à lui montrer.  
Ou quelque chose comme ça...


	5. Isane Retsu, perfection

**Titre : **Perfection  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Unohana Retsu x Kotetsu Isane  
**Genre : **admiratif  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « sans tache » pour 10 choix (table libre ; o3#o8)  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Pour servir sous les ordres directs du Capitaine Unohana, s'est toujours dit Isane, il faut être irréprochable. Il faut maîtriser à la perfection les kido de soin – et les gros malabars qui aiment foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir se trompent : ça n'est pas pour les ratés, bien au contraire, ces techniques demandent souvent bien plus de dextérité que des attaques – avoir le cœur bien accroché, et l'âme compatissante. Elle ne peut pas soigner efficacement quelqu'un qu'elle déteste. Les scalpels sont aussi des armes et les médicaments des poisons, il serait trop facile pour quelqu'un de méchant de s'en servir pour faire souffrir – et même, plus simplement, de laisser mourir en refusant d'apporter une aide nécessaire.  
Non, la Quatrième Division, surtout dans ses sièges élevés, ne peut se permettre quoi que ce soit qui entachera sa réputation.

Kotetsu Isane admire d'autant plus son capitaine : depuis des siècles et des siècles elle se maintient à son poste, respectable et respectée. Avoir été choisie comme son lieutenant est la fois la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus terrible qui lui soit arrivé. Éperdue de reconnaissance, elle travaille d'arrache-pied jour après jour à toujours mériter la confiance qui lui a été faite.  
Et assister son capitaine la remplit de joie.  
Même éclaboussée du sang des autres, dame Retsu reste maîtresse d'elle-même, éblouissante de calme et d'efficacité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, encore moins la souiller.

« Tu me pares de bien des qualités, Isane, lui fait-elle remarquer un jour qu'elle exprimait son admiration.  
- Vous les avez !  
- Quelle passion, quelle conviction… Mais nous avons aussi tous nos défauts. Je ne fais pas exception. »

Isane n'en croit rien. Retsu insiste ;  
« J'ai mes limites et mes faiblesses.  
- Que je n'ai jamais vues.  
- Que je ne montre pas à grand' monde… par orgueil. »

Et le masque de perfection qu'elle porte se fissure :

« Je ne suis pas une sainte. À toi j'ai envie de le dire. À quel point, au sortir d'une bataille pareille, il m'arrive de me sentir lasse. Devoir ne participer que si peu aux combats moi-même, pour éviter tout risque que je n'y sois blessée alors que tant d'autres auront besoin de moi ensuite, quand d'autres encore, sans comprendre ces contraintes, me traiteraient de lâche, et quand ensuite, malgré tout, je ne suis pas toujours capable de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin…  
La douleur à voir nos collègues, des autres divisions, mais surtout mes subordonnés à moi, blessés.  
La rancune, parfois.  
Les désirs cachés. »

Isane réalise tout à coup qu'elle n'a jamais su se cacher, que dame Retsu doit savoir depuis le début à quel point elle aime, et peut-être même a-t-elle réalisé avant elle !  
Le regard qu'elles échangent, puis les sourires qui s'esquissent en disent plus longs qu'un aveu verbal. Et pour Isane qui n'en croyait de toute façon pas ses oreilles, Retsu confirme sa pensée par tous les autres sens.

Ses mains sont blanches et très proprement tenues. Douces, l'habitude de se poser sur la chair d'autrui.  
Son visage et ses yeux…  
Le reste de son corps qu'elle met à nu.  
La peau si claire, sous ses vêtements.  
Mais non immaculée.  
Quelques cicatrices y courent, des grains de beauté le parsèment, dont Isane, éblouie, suit le tracé. Toutes ces marques ne déparent en rien son corps. Devant ce corps découvert et chéri, elle réalise à quel point ce ne sont pas des défauts mais bien des ornements. Ils font partie d'elle et sont à aimer comme tout le reste.

Vivement impressionnée, elle le touche avec dévotion et croit déjà mourir de plaisir simplement à l'entendre lui retourner tous les compliments qu'elle voudrait murmurer.


	6. Kusari' et Nemu, hors limites

**Titre : **Selon les règles  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **'Kusari'/Nemu, Douzième Division  
**Genre : **réflexions bizarroïdes  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **« Kusari » (« chaînes ») est le nom qu'une partie du fandom donne à la demoiselle shinigami de la Douzième Division avec des chaînes dans ses tresses – en l'absence de nom officiel, je continuerai à l'employer.  
**Avertissements : **éthique foireuse

**Thème :** « limites » pour 10 choix (table libre ; 1o#o2)  
**Nombre de mots : **650

oOo

La fille du patron est hors-limites. C'est une vérité universelle pour n'importe quelle entreprise, n'importe quelle équipe. Même si la Douzième Division des Armées de la Cour n'est peut-être pas n'importe quelle entreprise.

Personne n'y regarde à deux fois si certains Sièges hauts sont collègues-avec-bénéfices et mettent parfois à profit de façon créative les cabinets de stockage. Tant que ça n'empiète pas sur le temps consacré à leurs recherches et que ça n'entrave pas leur efficacité.  
« Six minutes sept secondes trois dixièmes, » annonce Akon en sortant d'un placard, un chronomètre à la main et un deuxième pendant de son poignet par la lanière, finissant de rajuster sa tenue de l'autre main. Derrière lui, une jeune recrue rougissante.  
« Parfait, il me reste encore presque une minute avant la fin de mon incubation à 30°C. Hiyosu, tu as fini avec le vortex multitubes ? je vais en avoir besoin. »  
Rien n'interdit d'utiliser les jeunes recrues comme cobayes, d'ailleurs. Les chers petits sont censés savoir à quoi s'attendre quand ils s'engagent Shinigami, et surtout dans cette Division partager l'Amour de la Science et la servir pour leurs supérieurs avec joie.  
Le grand chef lui-même ne se prive pas pour utiliser sa propre fille dans ce sens. Il l'a créée principalement à cette fin, après tout !

Mais dans les détails attenant à sa création… Personne n'a jamais demandé pourquoi une fille au lieu d'un clone exact. Certains ont quand même échafaudé des hypothèses : Peut-être que le Capitaine est un transsexuel F-t-M et c'est pour ça que son clone est né de sexe féminin. Peut-être qu'il a fait exprès d'inactiver son chromosome Y et dupliqué son X au risque d'une légère disomie uniparentale juste parce qu'il préférait une fille et on ne demandera pas _pourquoi_. Peut-être que ça n'est pas un clone exact mais un recombinant et que le mélange aléatoire a tiré deux fois le X et c'est tout. Peut-être que c'est Nemu qui est un M-t-F et personne n'ira vérifier.  
L'on se contente d'accepter l'existence et l'apparence de Nemu. Avec toutefois juste un peu de spéculation : alors, si elle tient de son père, est-ce que le Capitaine aussi est beau comme un dieu sous son maquillage ?  
Car Nemu est une bien jolie poupée. Personne n'a jamais dit que seul le Capitaine avait le droit de jouer avec mais… ça fait partie des règles qui n'ont pas besoin d'être prononcées, tout le monde sait qu'elles existent quand même ?  
Sauf que Nemu n'est pas juste une poupée. Elle sert régulièrement de cobaye mais à côté elle est aussi un Lieutenant performant et elle est même douée de libre arbitre. Elle a le droit de participer aux réunions de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami ; si ça ne prouve pas qu'elle est sa propre personne, différente de lui, que faut-il de plus ?

Kusari connaît sa place dans la Douzième Division, ça n'est pas elle qui ira donner des leçons d'éthique au Capitaine. Kusari connaît aussi la place de Nemu et n'essaiera pas de la changer.  
Même quand elle trouve, personnellement, que Kurotsuchi dépasse les limites qu'elle devrait tolérer, elle ne dit rien et n'interfère pas avec ses expériences. Parce que ça pourrait faire empirer les choses.  
Mais ensuite, entre chaque, quand il n'a plus besoin de Nemu, elle s'arrange pour très spécialement attentive, gentille avec elle, serviable si possible.  
Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre dans l'Association de Femmes Shinigami pourra faire remarquer un jour à Nemu qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal là-dedans et que si elle n'est pas d'accord, elle devrait dire sa façon de penser à son père. Il l'a créée assez forte, elle devrait être capable de lui tenir tête !  
Kusari ne sera pas celle-là : elle sait que dans l'état de choses, pour Nemu, ce qui se passe dans la Douzième Division est sa norme.  
Elle essaie depuis un moment de contourner la règle  
On ne touche pas à la fille du grand patron  
Et pour le reste, on verra bien plus tard.


	7. Rangiku et Kiyone, association

**Titre : **_Get drunk, Join the Navy, Regret Nothing_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Matsumoto Rangiku, Kotetsu Kiyone  
**Genre : **_girls' night out_  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **dans l'_omake_du tome 23, Kiyone n'apparaît pas mais il paraît que dans les bonus de l'anime, si, elle fait partie de l'Association ; donc, compromis.

**Thème :** « alcool » (table libre 1o:o7) pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **1111

oOo

« Ohééé ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis le Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division et j'ai des dossier à transmettre. »  
Mais la capitainerie de la Cinquième sonne vide. Personne ne répond. Kiyone, dépitée, maudit intérieurement le manque de chance qui l'a fait perdre au janken et désignée volontaire pour cette stupide commission. Alors qu'elle hésite à repartir avec ou sans les documents, une voix dans son dos tout à coup la surprend.  
« Je m'occupe de ça, merci. »

Elle se retourne pour se retrouver nez à... poitrine avec une certaine célébrité du Seireitei.  
« Ah. Vous êtes le Lieutenant.  
- Affirmatif. Le capitaine n'est pas là et je rentre tout juste d'une réunion avec une bande de... »  
Matsumoto s'interrompt brutalement, étrangle un gloussement, et reprend.  
« Une réunion avec _une bande de formidables jeunes filles qui œuvrent pour le bien de Soul Society toute entière et c'est très louable_, mais j'ai besoin d'un verre pour m'en remettre à chaque fois. »

Matsumoto escamote prestement les dossiers et fait apparaître un flacon de sake et deux coupes.  
« Et puisque tu es là ; tu trinques avec moi ? «  
Si interloquée qu'elle soit par le comportement de Matsumoto, Kiyone se reprend vite.  
« Si c'est si gentiment proposé, je ne refuse jamais !  
- À la bonne heure. »

Matsumoto verse donc à boire et lui tend sa coupe avec un sourire engageant.  
« Kotetsu Kiyone, Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division...  
- Oui Madame !  
- Appelle-moi donc Rangiku. Et, dis-moi donc jeune fille, je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi coincée que ta grande sœur ?  
- Qui, quoi, moi ? »

Kiyone en manque de laisser échapper la coupe qu'elle reçoit. Matsu- Rangiku fait celle qui n'a rien vu et poursuit.  
« Tu es déjà pas mal plus mignonne. Sans manquer de respect à ta sœur, hein, elle est jolie dans son genre mais... elle ne se met pas beaucoup en valeur, quoi.  
- Pour ce que ça me concerne... Ah, mais, attendez. Je vous sers.  
- ...Si tu y tiens ?  
- C'est vous qui m'invitez, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser faire tout le service. Et puis c'est meilleur quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui remplit votre coupe.  
- C'est vrai. Merci, jeune fille.  
- S'il vous plaît, c'est avec plaisir. »

Et le sourire franc de Kiyone s'élargit encore à cette pensée. Jusqu'au rire. Malgré elle, elle s'esclaffe.  
« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?  
- Oh, excusez-moi. C'est juste que je me disais, j'en connais un qui sera furieux s'il apprend que je bois sans lui... en bonne compagnie. »  
Rangiku ne prend même pas ça comme une excuse, mais comme une invite :

« Oh ho. Un petit ami ? Un fiancé ?  
- Que non !  
- Une belle fille comme toi ?  
- Bah. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
- Tiens donc. Et ce mec, alors ?  
- Mon rival !  
- En amour ?  
- En tout.  
- Je devine : le fameux double Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division ? »

Kiyone opine.  
« Mais s'il vous plaît, ne parlons pas de lui.  
- Ce serait gâcher le moment... alors les mecs au placard, parlons chiffons ? Tu n'es pas intéressée à rejoindre l'Association des Femmes Shinigami ?  
- C'est que ça serait embarrassant pour ma sœur, apparemment. »

Kiyone écluse un moment en silence. À vrai dire, ça serait aussi un peu embarrassant pour elle. Et puis, entre sœurs, elles s'aiment bien et ne font pas un sport de ruiner la vie l'une de l'autre, bien au contraire. Mais si au final elles se font quand même mutuellement passer pour des rabat-joie en essayant de se ménager...  
Il faut qu'elle change le sujet de conversation, mais le sake lui court-circuite le cerveau, et elle s'arrête sans réfléchir au premier indice visuel qui attire son regard.

« Au fait. Vous avez des nichons magnifiques. Comment vous faites pour nouer votre kimono de cette façon ? »  
En temps normal, elle regretterait ces paroles aussitôt qu'elles quittent sa bouche, mais Rangiku ne lui en laisse même pas le temps. Elle répond comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, pas du tout inconvenante ni rien :  
« Ah, ça, c'est un secret. »

Et Kiyone n'a d'autre choix que de poursuivre, essayant de se réfugier sur le ton de plaisanterie, mais sans toutefois pouvoir déguiser son intérêt. Et après tout, si elle porte un intérêt sincère et visible avec une question _innocente_...  
« Je suis un peu jalouse, vous voyez. Ma sœur en a des beaux aussi mais elle en a honte, on dirait, et moi ben c'est pas de la planche à pain non plus -  
- Quand même pas, effectivement, ils sont jolis.  
- Mais ils ne sont pas formidables.  
- Dis toi qu'ils ne pendront pas de sitôt.  
- Hmm... »

Rangiku vide sa coupe. Ses yeux brillent. Kiyone a déjà la main sur la bouteille, prête à la resservir et se demandant si elle aura le temps avant qu'une proposition indécente ne finisse par fuser.

Quand tout ça coup, l'atmosphère se refroidit dramatiquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

Rangiku ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant, souriant pour deux, voire trois, comme si Kiyone n'avait aucune raison d'être mortifiée non plus ni son supérieur d'être en colère ou quoi ou qu'est-ce.

« Oh, salut Capitaine. Vous rentrez tôt.  
- C'est plutôt toi qui es reste tard. Tu as encore perdu la notion du temps à boire ? Dans la capitainerie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? »  
Sa stratégie ne marche pas beaucoup, mais tant pis ! Elle en a vues d'autres, après tout. Ils ne sont plus à ça près...  
« Ooh, manières vous-même mon Capitaine, j'ai une invitée. C'est une réunion extra très sérieuse pour l'Association des Femmes Shinigami. »  
Kiyone en revanche n'est pas habituée à être aussi embarrassée en présence d'officiers d'autres Divisions que la sienne. Elle se dépêche donc de reposer sa coupe vide et d'essayer de se donner une expression respectable.  
« Mais nous avions presque fini et je vais prendre congé. »  
Rangiku proteste juste un peu ;  
« Allons pas si vite. Je te raccompagne. »

En un rien de temps, elles sont sur le pas de la porte des quartiers, laissant Hitsugaya fulminant prendre connaissance des dossiers oubliés par Kiyone. L'air frais de la nuit la dessoûle. Mais pas assez pour ne pas admirer le bien que la fraîcheur, justement, fait à la poitrine de Rangiku. L'amusement pointe encore sous la raideur de l'ordinaire.

« C'était fun quand même.  
- Désolée pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya.  
- Non, c'est moi. »

Foin d'excuses quand même : elles ne vont pas se quitter là-dessus ? La porte ne pas se refermer ainsi sur toutes les possibilités...  
« Ça serait bien de remettre ça un de ces jours.  
- En rendant ce mensonge vrai et en rejoignant cette fameuse Association par exemple ?  
- Chiche !  
- Ben tiens, j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine réunion dans ce cas. »

Un rire qui veut dire  
« Moi aussi ! »  
conclut le reste.


	8. Lisa et Nanao, modèle

**Titre : **Deux versions  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **Ise Nanao, Yadōmaru Lisa, Kyōraku Shunsui  
**Genre : **un peu drama-tic/un peu zarbi  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « styles de vie » pour 10 choix (table libre ; o2#o8)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **arc _Turn Back the Pendulum  
_**Note :** fic écrite alors que l'arc _Fullbring_ commençait à peine ; rendue caduque par la suite ?  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Lorsqu'elle était encore jeune, petite Nanao n'aimait personne autant que Lisa. Bien sûr, elle admirait le Capitaine de leur Division et comme n'importe quel autre Shinigami, était fière de servir sous ses ordres, mais voilà, un Capitaine c'est un Capitaine, il vous dirige et on l'admire d'en bas. Le Lieutenant fait la liaison entre lui et les troupes et est plus accessible, aux yeux d'une petite débutante comme elle.

Le Lieutenant Yadōmaru, donc, elle l'adorait.  
Parce que par hasard, elles partageaient une ressemblance physique et s'entendaient bien, c'était si facile de la prendre pour modèle et avoir envie d'accroître encore leur ressemblance par son comportement !  
Elle voulait devenir toute pareille à elle en grandissant.  
…Sauf la partie mourir ou se retrouver exilée.  
Ça, elle ne s'en est jamais tout à fait remise.

En grandissant elle s'est attelé à devenir la meilleure possible. Elle pense avoir réussi.

Quel choc, en retrouvant Lisa un siècle plus tard, de la voir tellement changée !  
Son apparence… la jupe courte, en soi, ne devrait pas tant la surprendre. Les cheveux plus longs, les mèches moins bien tenues, elle se demande. Mais enfin, cet uniforme ! et… ces manières ?  
D'accord, à première vue elle est toujours calme, face à la surprise des autres et jusque dans ses combats. Mais une fois qu'elles se retrouvent face à face, comme son attitude change !

« Comme tu as grandi, mon adorable Nanao-chan. Le capitaine ne te fait pas trop de misères ? Tu devrais dénouer ce chignon ; ça te va bien, mais… tu as l'air de porter un corset. Et pas un corset fun. »

Jusqu'ici, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était restée la même, à part ce vilain masque de Hollow. Mais ces suggestions ?

« Ou au moins raccourcir ta jupe. Quitte à me copier… ou montrer des bras, peut-être. Une jolie fille toi, je suis surprise que tu portes un uniforme si standard. Ah vraiment. »

Elle… est pire que le Capitaine. Et le Capitaine, en voyant cela, pour une fois ne la taquine même pas ;

« Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper tous les trois, dirait-on. Mais je vais vous laisser commencer toutes les deux. Sans vous déranger. »

Lisa acquiesce. Pour elle, toutes ces années n'ont pas été exactement perdues, mais Shunsui et Nanao lui ont manqué et…

« Nous devrions rattraper toutes ces séances de lectures loupées. J'ai trouvé des magazines formidables, dans le monde des humains, il faut que tu voies ça. »

Et même sans les voir Nanao devine avec justesse quelles horreurs ils doivent contenir. Des années dans l'Association des Femmes Shinigami, elle en connaît maintenant un rayon, malgré elle !

Mais réconcilier cette image avec Mademoiselle Lisa ?

Non. Ça n'est pas du tout cela qu'elle a poursuivi toutes ces années ! S'était-elle fait une fausse idée, enfant innocente qu'elle était et l'idéalisant un peu trop ? ou Lisa a-t-elle été pervertie par sa transformation et son séjour dans cet autre monde ?  
…ou quand elle y pense, elle-même s'est-elle trouvée aigrie par ces années de solitude après leur brutale séparation ?

Nanao ne sait plus s'il y a une bonne ou une mauvaise façon de voir les choses. Elle accepte simplement que sa très chère Lisa est bien vivante et devant elle, qu'elles ont des tas de choses à se raconter, deux siècles différents à comparer, deux points de vue sur la même position à confronter ; que peut-être après cela n'auront-elles plus rien à se dire ou au contraire commenceront une relation toute remise à neuf. Comment deviner à l'avance ? Elles verront bien. Ce que décident le Seireitei et les Vizards les uns vis-à-vis des autres, et chacun individuellement. Et elles deux.


	9. Hiyori et Yachiru, une amie de son âge

**Titre : **Rose + bonbons  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Kusajishi Yachiru & Sarugaki Hiyori  
**Genre : **  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « confiseries » (table libre o2#o2) pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : fin de l'arc des Arrancar (enfin !)  
...mais il semblerait que ça soit _joss_é par l'Arc du Fullbring ? ...bah, tant pis.  
**Nombre de mots : **800 et des pelletées

oOo

L'ennemi juré a été heureusement détruit, les civils humains protégés de la destruction, et les blessés rassemblés et soignés... tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, à Karakura et pour Soul Society.  
Des retrouvailles et des explications s'ensuivent, des discussions d'adultes.  
Yachiru passe outre les complications qu'elle juge inutiles.

« On peut les ramener à Soul Society ? » réclame le Lieutenant Kusajishi, tirant d'une main la manche de son Capitaine, pointant de l'autre les épaves des Vaizards. Le Capitaine hausse les épaules. D'autres s'interposent :  
« Ce n'est pas si simple, lui répondit-on. Ils ont été officiellement bannis, et puis même si ça n'était pas leur faute à la base il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont à moitié Hollow et donc trop dangereux.  
- Mais non ! Rien n'est jamais trop dangereux ! On les surveillera !  
- Mais pas vous, voyons. Dans l'hypothèse où ils pourraient prouver leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes et leur loyauté, la tâche incomberait à la Douzième Division, probablement. Quoi de plus naturel après tout... »

Les premiers concernés, les Vaizards eux-mêmes, s'insurgent contre cette suggestion :  
« Ben voyons. De toute façon on veut pas, parce que votre loyauté à vous on sait ce qu'elle vaut, bande de lâcheurs !  
- Ras le bol de jouer les cobayes pour des fous dangereux. Qui nous ont piqué notre place en plus, bande de crevures ! »

Yachiru peut passer à volonté d'un mode à l'autre, Lieutenant de la Division la plus bourrine ou petite fille innocente et gâtée à la fois. En fait non, pas innocente du tout, mais qui fait très bien semblant :

« Mais la petite fille aux couettes a presque mon âge ! »

(À entendre cette réflexion, le Capitaine Hitsugaya se couvre le visage d'une main, tentant vainement de cacher à quel point l'idée le catastrophe.)

« Si comme vous dites ils sont dangereux c'est qu'ils doivent être super forts ? donc ils pourraient devenir copains avec Ken-chan, et elle avec moi. On serait super meilleures amies. Et on grandirait ensemble. »

Ce raisonnement est censé écraser toute opposition. Au contraire, il inquiète encore plus les autorités.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu vite en besogne ?  
- Ouais, on ne se connaît même pas et on ne me demande même pas mon avis ? Mais va crever ! »

La « petite fille aux couettes », d'agonisante, a vite retrouvé un sursaut d'énergie pour protester. Ses camarades tentent de la faire taire.  
« Elle ne le pense pas vraiment, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, vous savez.  
- La nôtre en revanche c'est rare qu'elle soit comme ça... »

Et ça surprend beaucoup de monde, dans les deux camps.

Dans le coin des Vaizards, Shinji joue la conciliation :  
« T'as raison sur un point, c'est qu'on veut pas s'associer avec eux en quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu haïs sévèrement les shinigami. Mais quand même, Hiyori.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben, tu devrais être contente que quelqu'un ait envie d'être ton amie malgré ton mauvais caractère ! T'as pêché une perle rare, là, tu devrais pas la jeter comme ça. »  
Et il se marre !  
« Écrase. »

La fille aux cheveux roses devrait être étrangère à la rancœur que Hiyori garde envers les shinigami : elle n'en faisait pas partie à l'époque. Peut-être n'existait-elle même pas encore.  
Et elle voit au-delà des apparences du monstre à demi Hollow.  
Hiyori _pourrait _essayer d'en faire autant et de ne pas s'arrêter à l'uniforme détesté pour se demander ce qu'il y a derrière.

Derrière, il y a des cheveux couleur barbe-à-papa et un cerveau qui donne l'impression d'avoir la même consistance :

« Je peux même partager mes conpeito avec toi !  
- J't'ai rien demandé.  
- Tu sais j'en ai jamais proposé à personne avant – enfin seulement à Ken-chan mais il en veut pas alors depuis je les garde pour moi.  
- Chuis pas une gamine qui a besoin de quémander des sucreries.  
- Ben non si j'te les donne comme ça ! »

Et derrière encore, il y a une aura destructrice qui dit,  
_Si tu refuses, ça va mal se passer pour toi. Si t'es pas mon amie, t'es mon ennemie et je tue dans de terribles souffrances !_

Hiyori n'est pas intimidée du tout pour autant. Qu'elle y vienne, si elle se croit si forte ! ...quand elle aura récupéré un peu. Mais elle reconnaît un peu la petite fille gâtée qu'elle-même était du temps du Capitaine Hikifune, là-dedans.

Alors elle accepte.

« D'accord. Mais c'est bien pour que tu te taises après. »

Et puis elle les refilera à Mashiro : à elle ça lui plaira, les sucreries, et si qui que ce soit lui fait une réflexion là-dessus, elle est déjà suffisamment remise pour le remettre en place. Na.

« Oh. Et la prochaine fois que je viendrai sur Terre, si je n'ai rien à faire toute seule pendant que Ken-chan se bat, je passerai te dire coucou.  
- Non mais genre.  
- T'inquiète, je suis très forte pour trouver les gens sans qu'ils me voient. Si t'es de meilleure humeur à ce moment là on pourra jouer ensemble !  
- C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Heureusement ça ne devrait pas être demain la veille. Et d'ici là, Hiyori promet qu'à _jouer_, elle aura de quoi lui refendre son sourire !


	10. Karin Ururu, nouveau début

**Titre : **Combien de débuts  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kurosaki Karin & Tsumugiya Ururu ; mention du reste de la famille Kurosaki, du magasin Urahara et de Don Kanonji  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « commencements » (table libre ; o1#o8) pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post arc des Arrancar, début de l'arc Fullbring – pas nécessairement spoilant en soi, surtout beaucoup de spéculation  
**Note :** je ne démordrai pas de cette idée, je _veux_ que Karin devienne substitut-shinigami à la place de/après Ichigo ! un jour !  
**Nombre de mots : **1150

oOo

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Kurosaki Karin a toujours vu les fantômes. Son papa trouvait l'idée charmante, sa maman s'inquiétait un peu, son grand frère la rassurait en disant que lui aussi, et Yuzu était jalouse parce qu'elle, elle ne les voyait pas. Les choses étaient ainsi à la maison, et tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça normal.  
Ça s'est gâté un peu en rentrant à la petite école, quand les autres enfants qui ne les voyaient pas se sont mis à la traiter de menteuse. Fatiguée d'avoir à réexpliquer encore et encore son point de vue, et pour ne pas peiner Yuzu qui voulait les voir aussi sans pouvoir, elle a fini par simplement se taire. Ces types ne faisaient qu'apporter des problèmes.  
S'ils étaient morts, ils devaient aller dans un autre monde et ne plus l'embêter.  
Et puis ça s'est vraiment, vraiment gâté quand Maman est morte. Elle, elle n'a pas laissé de fantôme pour continuer à veiller sur ses petites filles et consoler Papa éploré.

Les choses ont changé. Karin a commencé à vraiment leur en vouloir, à ces fantômes, d'être là.  
Avec l'école, elle a décidé que si la science ne savait pas encore les expliquer, tous ces fantômes, alors tant pis pour eux : on les relèguerait ailleurs jusqu'à ce que les gens sérieux aient statué dessus. Ça n'était pas son problème à elle.  
Sauf que le problème, c'est qu'il a commencé à y en avoir de plus en plus, de plus en plus distincts. Des fantômes et des monstres.

Grand-Frère-Ichi s'est mis à tremper dans ses affaires louches.  
Papa affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.  
La vie est devenue encore plus bizarre, pleine de trous et de mensonges...

Le grand show de Don Kanonji à Karakura a changé encore les choses. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, de ce type, mais ça faisait tant plaisir à Yuzu d'y aller !  
À partir de là, les monstres et les fantômes sont vraiment rentrés dans sa vie, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus le refiche jamais à la porte.  
Les monstres, les fantômes, et les gens vraiment bizarres. Des gens qui tournent autour de son frère, et puis d'elle aussi.

Don Kanonji a quand même eu de bons côtés, pendant les vacances suivantes, quand il a proposé ce grand jeu. C'était hyper louche, d'après Karin, qu'une grande personne aime tellement jouer avec les fantômes et les petits enfants, mais elle avait confiance en elle pour le remettre en place si besoin était.  
Ça lui permettait aussi de remettre en place, différemment, ce petit garnement qu'on avait recruté avec qui elle se trouvait en rivalité. Red, ça serait elle !  
Et puis, cette petite fille aux couettes, bien trop timide, au début, elle n'en avait pas grand' chose à faire. Elle servait plutôt de faire-valoir et de mascotte à l'équipe. À cette époque, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment vue en action. Elle attendait autre chose, un déclic qui ne s'est pas produit, pour dévoiler son potentiel.

Et cette année-là encore, il y a eu une fin : Ichigo a cessé, brusquement, de voir les fantômes. Il refuse de parler de cet accident.  
Lui qui n'aimait pas spécialement cette capacité, il a l'air blessé de l'avoir perdue...  
Karin est forcée de réfléchir : si ça lui arrivait aussi, comment réagirait-elle ?  
Ce serait un soulagement d'abord.  
Sauf qu'elle saurait toujours qu'ils grouillent, invisibles, autour d'elle. Ça ne la réjouit pas. D'autant qu'elle sait désormais qu'il y en a de dangereux, très dangereux même ; elle en veut pour preuve le monstre affronté en compagnie du grand copain d'Ichigo autrefois, les chasses avec Don Kanonji, et les blessures sur le cœur de son frère. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les repère, pour savoir quand dire à Yuzu de s'enfuir...

Il faut donc qu'elle les voie au cas où mais pas qu'ils la touchent, pas qu'ils l'approchent. Il ne faut pas qu'ils fassent irruption dans sa vie quand elle a besoin d'être au calme. Elle veut vivre sa vie de jeune fille qui devient femme et d'élève du secondaire avec tous les nouveaux examens  
(tiens, se demande-telle brusquement maintenant qu'elle se voit grandir, et si c'était un pouvoir ~spécial~ et qu'Ichigo l'air perdu en faisant ci-et-ça ?  
Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle pense comme ça : on dirait Papa, et c'est terriblement embarrassant !)  
Il faut les tenir à bonne distance.

C'est alors, quand elle vient juste de prendre cette décision, que comme par hasard le type très bizarre qui tournait autour d'Ichigo l'aborde, et lui propose des solutions.  
C'est très, très louche. Ça cache quelque chose. Mais c'est pratique quand même, reconnaît-elle. Comme avec Kanonji autrefois, elle décide d'y aller avec prudence.

Et puis dans sa boutique elle retrouve la petite fille aux couettes – qui a grandi et n'est plus une petite fille mais une jeune fille elle aussi. Et plus tout aussi timide qu'avant.  
Miss Tsumugiya Ururu, vendeuse, a un beau sourire pour accueillir une cliente – pour elle.  
Tout à coup, Karin a bien envie de revenir au magasin – pour la voir. En attendant le jour d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre peut-être ?

Le gérant se réjouit de ses visites et se fait insistant :  
« Jeune fille, vous êtes devenue assez puissante et vous en savez beaucoup. Que diriez-vous d'être notre nouveau substitut shinigami ? Ururu sait tout ce qu'il faut, elle pourra être votre guide les premiers temps et votre soutien. Vous savez, veiller sur votre corps quand vous devrez l'abandonner... »

Il a débité tout ça d'un coup, comme s'il s'y voyait déjà, et elle en l'écoutant a la même impression. Il se passe comme une drôle d'éruption à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Ce qu'il propose et qu'elle s'est déjà juré à l'avance de refuser, ça lui parle quand même, ça la tente. Mais heureusement pour ses résolutions, pas de la manière dont il croit.  
...Ou alors si, le vieux renard aussi tordu que son père - ils s'entendent comme cochons ces deux là ! - l'a fait exprès ?  
Sa fille la regarde en rougissant.

« Non. »  
Karin est toujours ferme dans ses convictions : elle refuse tout net. Urahara qui voit ses plans menés s'écrouler en est tout déconfit, et cette pauvre Ururu encore plus. Juste pour elle, elle regrette un peu d'avoir été si brutale. Mais devant lui, elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Karin attend donc pour la retrouver à la fermeture, elle, juste elle, sans son père ou son frère, pour lui faire une autre proposition :  
« Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi mais contre ce boulot ; il ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais on n'a pas besoin de ça... Veux-tu qu'on se voie hors de ton travail ? Sur notre temps libre ? Juste toi et moi ? »  
Et là Ururu s'éclaire comme jamais.

Demain, telle heure, tel endroit, Karin lui fixe un premier rendez-vous. C'est donc si simple que cela de commencer une histoire ?


End file.
